On the Way to the Wedding
by chickay
Summary: Drabbles. Because after two lifetimes, Usagi and Mamoru are finally getting married...and the bridesmaids and groomsmen just want it to be over with already. 4/2/14 UPDATE - The Venue: "Usa," Ami rubbed her temples, "That's not really the kind of place you can book online..."
1. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

* * *

It was supposed to be a _very_ simple trip. More like a vacation actually.

Earth was joining the Silver Alliance and its nearest neighbor (and the Alliance's ruling body) had personally extended an invitation to the planet for Queen Serenity's Silver Jubilee celebration. They were supposed to show up, drink with the rulers of the galaxy, dance with beautiful women from nine other planets, and represent their own planet by exuding dignity and respect at all times.

Instead, their crown prince had barely bowed to the Queen before practically stumbling halfway up the dais to an equally-mesmerized Princess Serenity. Years later, the happy couple will call that moment, "_Love at first sight_."

Everyone else will remember it as, "_That time we almost destroyed the palace and nearly killed each other._"

Endymion's foot had just grazed the first step when Venus, vigilant and quick as every, shrieked and sent out a beautiful gold chain made of barbed light aiming to wrap around his waist to hold him away from her charge...instead finding itself wrapped around Kunzite's sword as the general guarded his liege. As Endymion moved up to the next step, Nephrite sent out a solar flare to knock the leader of the senshi on her ass...right before Sailor Jupiter grabbed Venus' falling chain and hurled down a vicious lightning bolt through it, shocking Kunzite's sword with such insane ferocity that it sent him flying, taking Nephrite and part of the delegation from Mercury down with him.

As Jupiter charged for another bolt, this time to incapacitate Endymion, Jadeite fired a beam from his palm, catching Jupiter right between the eyes...on her tiara...as she was charging. Jadeite will later admit that he did _not _time that moment very well. The air crackled for a second before violent green streaks lighting flew off to every direction, striking the floors, the columns and a _very _unfortunate representative from Venus.

Amongst the terrified and scandalized screams of the court, Mars had summoned her bow, sending one flaming arrow into Jadeite's arm and another one aimed for Endymion's foot (Just to stop him, she swore) as it landed on the third step. Instead of lighting the Earth prince's foot on fire, however, it was stopped short by a shield of razor-sharp blossoms that Zoicite then redirected at the High Priestess of Mars' pretty face. Mercury intervened then, freezing the blossoms in midair before they could shred her sister-senshi's body, and then redirecting the shards at Endymion who, amazingly enough, remained handsomely oblivious as he continued to gravitate towards the equally clueless Serenity as though their closest protectors and friends weren't starting an interplanetary incident around them.

Jadeite practically sprinted to his Prince's side, cleanly swiping Mercury's projectiles in one swift slash of his sword. He turned to Endymion to try to talk some sense to his seemingly-hypnotized friend as Mars nicked another arrow, this time aiming for the Earthlings' heads, "Diplomacy be damned." She declared even as Mercury let out a strangled cry and moved to tug at her sister senshi's arm before one of her best friends actually killed a member of a dignitary party, let alone-

"Endy!" Jadeite yelled, "Snap out of-"

Mercury's tug had damaged Mars' aim and Jadeite actually _yelped_ when the fiery arrow lodged into his ass, falling to the ground in pain.

"Gods you're amazing." Endymion blurted out to Serenity, stepping over Jadeite's writhing body, "**Will you marry me**?"

Princess Serenity of the Moon let out a breathy little laugh and said, to the horror of ten planets, "**Of course I will**!"

Needless to say, the throne room erupted into the greatest chaos that any of the planets had ever witnessed.

Well, except Chaos itself, of course.

...

But this _did_ come pretty close.

* * *

**chickay**: I own nothing.


	2. The Venue

**The Venue**

* * *

The fork paused midway to Makoto's mouth, the pasta dangling precariously for a moment before it gave up, falling from the utensil and onto Mako's ample bosom. Ami had choked on her wine and promptly started drowning in her own alcohol. Mercifully, Rei eventually recovered from her shock and began slapping Ami's back like a mad, black woman on Jerry Springer. Ever the epitome of beauty and grace, Minako managed to find her voice first despite a mouthful of food, spewing chunks of garlic bread in every direction when she sputtered,

"Y-you want to do the wedding **_where_**?"

"In the Moon Palace." Usagi repeated, like holding a ceremony in ruined kingdom on another (dead) planet was no biggie.

"Y-you do understand that it _doesn't exist_ anymore right?" Ami coughed when she could finally breathe. "I mean, we all took the same mystical teleportation trip together and saw the same thing right?"

"Are you referring to the destroyed wasteland in outer-_freaking-_space that apparently Usagi wants to get married in?" Rei drawled, "Yeah, that sounds vaguely familiar…"

"I think it'd be kind of romantic." Usagi said dreamily.

"_Very_ romantic." Minako agreed sarcastically. "Until the guests die because space kind of lacks, you know...**_oxygen_**!"

"And that's **_if_** they even survive the trip." Mako finally threw in, swiping fettuccini from her chest. "Altogether, the five of us _barely_ scrounged enough magic to teleport to the Antarctic!"

"And can we please not forget that the last time we went to the Moon," Rei said darkly, "Your life was in mortal danger and your _dead_; I repeat:" She cupped her hands around her mouth, "**DEAD****! DEMI-GODDESS** mother had to _literally_ reach beyond the magical grave to get us there."

"Usa," Ami rubbed her temples, "That's not really the kind of place you can book online..."

"Well of course it's not, silly!" Usagi laughed as if her friends were the one with the crazy idea. "Which is why it'll be just us. Mamo-chan and I, and all of us from the Silver Millenium. We have a better handle on the Silver and Golden Crystals now, and between us and all of your shared powers, we should be able to teleport the others in one, non-bloody, piece.

"It'll just be a small ceremony, done in Lunar traditions before we do one down here on Earth with our other, non-alien/magical/reincarnated friends." Usagi continued, laughing when she saw that everyone else looked surprise that she was making sense.

"That's...actually very...practical." Rei said after a moment.

"And logical." Ami threw in, proud that Usagi actually put some thought into this idea. "We hadn't taken into consideration how much we've grown since our last visit."

"So you agree then?" Usagi said excitedly. "You'll all come with?"

"As long as we manage not to kill each other when we teleport," Mako said dryly, smiling, "I'm sure it'll be wonderful."

"Oh, that's great." Usagi grew wistful. "We just really wanted to get married the way we had wanted to back in our past lives. Having all of you by my side," She gestured misty-eyed around the table before dropping the bomb,

"And of course, having the Shittenou next to Mamo's."

No one quite remembers which of them rage-flipped the table after that, but they were pretty much banned from eating there again.

* * *

**chickay: **So I guess this is something I'm going to be doing now? Because I love weddings and Sailor Moon. And because writing Cupid's Last is like banging my head on the keyboard and wishing the plot writes itself.


End file.
